This invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a fluorescent lamp holder, and more particularly to an apparatus in which each of the stationary and compressible lamp holders may be detachably mounted to its corresponding raceway cover from the rear of the raceway cover in order to facilitate mounting of the lamp holders.
Heretofore, in the assembly of lamp holders in an illuminated or fluorescent sign frame, it has been the custom to mount the corresponding lamp holders upon their corresponding raceway covers by attaching or detachably connecting each of the lamp holders through the front of the lamp holder. Such mounting of the lamp holders from the front, or from the inside of the sign through the corresponding raceway covers, requires that the wiring be completed only after each lamp holder is attached to its corresponding raceway cover. Such assembly of the wire and connection of the wiring requires an undue amount of time.
One example of such a prior fluorescent lamp holder which must be inserted from the front or the inside of the corresponding raceway cover or bracket is illustrated in the Kulka U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,098, issued Dec. 31, 1963. Because of the large head portion of the lamp holder, such as the lamp holder 30 or 40 in the Kulka U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,098, the lamp holder must be inserted from front-to-rear through the corresponding mounting opening 34 in the mounting brackets 26 and 28. In this case, the wire can be pre-assembled to the lamp holder 40 but the length of whatever wire is assembled to the lamp holder 40 must be threaded from front to rear through the corresponding mounting opening 34. The length of the wire attached to the lamp holder could be short initially in order to insert the wire and the corresponding lamp holder through the mounting opening 34 from front-to-rear. However, the remainder of the wiring harness must be spliced to the lamp holder after the lamp holder 40 is secured in place on its corresponding bracket. It will thus be seen that in view of the numerous lamps, this cutting and re-splicing of wire must be repeated at least twice for each lamp utilized.
Another example of the prior assembly of a compressible lamp holder in its mounting plate or raceway cover, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,593, issued on Aug. 1, 1972, to John M. Genovese et al, entitled SNAP-IN FLUORESCENT LAMP HOLDER WITH FRONT END RELEASE.
Examples of a general use of channel-shaped or U-shaped brackets for use in mounting or supporting electrical equipment are disclosed in the following two U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,915,272 Sislik Dec. 1, 1959 4,669,803 Kim June 2, 1987 ______________________________________
The Sislik mounting bracket is used for mounting or supporting a rectifier 10, while the mounting bracket or terminal disclosed in the Kim patent is used with an antennae feeder-connecting terminal for a television set.
In both Sislik and Kim, it should be particularly noted that the ears or latch tongues formed on the free legs of the channel-shaped bracket are bent or folded away from the legs and away from each other, so that the free end portions or latching portions although engaging the opposite side of the main mounting plate, nevertheless, extend outwardly so that they function only as latches. There is no portion of the latch tongues which extends inwardly toward each other to assist in covering the back surface of the mounting plate or to close the passage through the corresponding latch tongue holes.
Other U.S. patents disclosing various types of fluorescent lamp holders and fluorescent lamp signs are listed below:
______________________________________ 3,327,281 Johnson June 20, 1967 3,390,259 Angier June 25, 1968 3,391,481 Lloyd July 9, 1968 3,742,633 Palm July 3, 1973 4,070,779 Gilmour Jan. 31, 1978 4,265,039 Brooks May 5, 1981 4,267,657 Kloke May 19, 1981 4,287,555 Stilling Sep. 1, 1981 4,317,302 Von De Linde Mar. 2, 1982 4,504,891 Mazis Mar. 12, 1985 4,553,345 Bercier et al Nov. 19, 1985 4,817,317 Kovalak, Jr. Apr. 4, 1989 ______________________________________